1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for fabricating an organic light emitting display, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for fabricating a large-area organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device that displays various kinds of information on a screen is a core technology of the information and communication age, and has been developed such that the display device is thin, light-weight, and portable, but the performance of the display device is also improved. Accordingly, a flat-panel display, such as an organic light emitting display, which can reduce the weight and volume of the display as compared with a cathode ray tube (CRT), has been spotlighted.
The organic light emitting display may include electrodes and an intermediate layer including a light emitting layer, and the electrodes and the intermediate layer may be formed by various methods, and one such method is a vacuum deposition process.
In order to form an organic material layer of the organic light emitting display, a vacuum deposition process for depositing an organic material on a substrate has been widely used, and in such a vacuum deposition process, a deposition source for injecting an organic material that is evaporated in a vacuum chamber may be used. In the vacuum deposition process, a substrate is arranged on or over a mask having apertures of a specific shape, and the deposition source provides a material for forming a thin film from a side of the mask toward the substrate. In order to produce a high-resolution organic light emitting display using the vacuum deposition method, a deposition material should be accurately deposited onto the substrate, and for this, a distance between the substrate and the mask should remain constant.